


Itoshii Raibaru

by Kakarott



Series: Saiyajin no Unmei [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vagina Sex, boot licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarott/pseuds/Kakarott
Summary: Goku, after arriving back from the past alternate timeline he'd created and having learned what he had he set his sights on a certain Saiyan Prince and has some other plans as well. Maybe he should have been a little more prepared than he was, but could everything possibly work out?
Relationships: Implied Raditz/Vegeta/Kakarot, Implied Son Goku/Chi-Chi, Mentioned Goku/Kakarot, Mentioned Son Goku/Chi-Chi, Mentioned Vegeta/Bulma, Raditz/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Saiyajin no Unmei [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888048
Comments: 35
Kudos: 37





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball, DBZ, etc. That all belongs to Akira Toriyama.
> 
> If you haven't already you should check out the first part of this series [Renai no Jikuu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207264) as well as [All in the Family by AlphaLighBearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651133/chapters/26211969) and some of their other stories. Their amazing head canons show up alot in this series.

Goku sighed as he landed in his own present time. Just in case he got out of the time machine and placed it back inside its capsule. It was something he didn’t wish to lose considering it had belonged to a friend of his. His first human friend that wasn’t Grandpa Gohan.

They’d been gone awhile now and whenever he thought of them he felt his chest get a little bit tight and painful. There wasn’t much that could harm him, or Vegeta for that matter.

Flying close to the city, he landed on his feet before walking in to check the newspapers. He placed coins inside the machine. Read the date and his brows furrowed. He’d missed three days. But that wasn’t too bad.

Well, now that he got the information he needed, he placed the newspaper on a nearby table for whomever came across it after placing a stone on it so it didn’t blow away.

At least he still had a pouch of zeni and a credit card. Which Vegeta seemed to know more about than he did. Not that Goku used it all that often, but he walked into an adult store he hadn’t set foot in in quite some time. It was one place his late wife had frequented with him. Even if she did try to hide her identity with some sort of shawl or veil.

He and Gohan had caught each other in the back at least once. Whereas Goten had ordered all of his stuff over the internet.

Goku closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out as memories washed over him. It was all he had left of his family other than his granddaughter Pan and her own descendants. Not that he was close with anyone but Pan anymore. He rarely saw her. It hurt too much to see how she’d aged. That she would one day sooner than he liked be gone as well.

Opening his eyes he walked past the threshold of the store and took hold of a cart. It was time he moved on from his wife. Although he’d always remember her and their family. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have  _ more _ family.  _ Another _ family.

Looking over the shelves he picked out a couple of plugs. He didn’t think a strap on would be necessary. Although there were things a man could wear to extend the length of his phallus. It was all fake of course, but ChiChi had always seemed to like it. That was if she weren’t using one to peg him.

Shaking his head he moved on to the dildos and cock rings. Those were always useful and he enjoyed them. The prostate massagers, now those were great. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used one. Up until recent he’d just been using his fingers, or rubbing one off with just his bare hand.

Seeing the lube he chose seven different ones, all flavored. He blinked at a new section. This store hadn’t had those before, but he’d glimpsed them through windows of other stores. Collars, leashes, and some kind of weird looking implement. Some had feathers attached. Others looked sort of like weapons.  _ Odd. _

Once he felt he had enough he turned his cart around and went to check out. 

The woman standing there blew a bubble which then popped. She arched a brow. “Got a new girlfriend do ya Goku?”

He chuckled. “Eh? No.”

“Then why ya buying toys like these? Why not try the fleshlight, or the blow up lady.” She leaned over the counter and smirked, two fingers tiptoeing up his chest to his chin. Where her thumb stopped at his bottom lip. “Or, ya know, we could have some fun. Now that ya’ve gotten over yer old lady.”

Goku frowned and moved her hand away. No one should disrespect the dead. ChiChi had been his wife and had he been younger he wasn’t sure he would have realized what she was doing. ‘Course being around Bardock and the others from the alternate timeline had taught him  _ some  _ things. “What do I owe fer all this.”

“Don’tcha wanna get laid, Goku?”

“I’ve already got someone in mind and yer not  _ him.” _

“Oh!” She moved her hand back. “Ya got yerself a boyfriend? Didn’t think ya were gay.”

He cocked his head. “Gay?”

“It’s nothin’ bad, but I’m sorry for coming on so strong.” She quickly scanned Goku’s items and rang up the price. He handed her the credit card since it was more zeni than he carried around with him.

“Have a good day Goku an’ I hope ya have fun with yer man.”

With a flushed face he exited the building with his new adult toys in a paper bag. He just had to get home now and bathe.

It was a quick flight home, but he had to be careful not to drop the bag or turn it upside down. He didn’t want to lose his new toys. 

Setting the bag on his bed he whipped out another orange gi and headed for the bathroom. Turned on the hot water with just a bit of the cold and stood beneath the shower head. With a rock-loofa he washed any dirt and grime still clinging to him. Having spent so much time with other Saiyans he no longer liked the scented soaps. And used an unscented shampoo for his hair.

He wondered if he could somehow regrow his tail without wasting a wish. Once the dragon balls had been fully recharged. He’d have to figure out how many months were left to go before he could gather them all to make any wishes. One of his descendants had used them last for something important. But other than that they were not as frequently used as once they’d been. Which happened to be a good thing.

Closing his eyes as he let the water cascade over him he thought about singing but refrained. Instead he cupped his hard cock as he thought about a certain pair of white gloved hands moving all over him. Or touching the other Saiyan.

Leaning against the shower wall he moaned as he fisted his cock and stroked himself.

He licked his fingers, getting them wet. Once they were slick with saliva he reached below his balls and behind to rub his ass hole. For a moment he regretted not taking the chance to ask someone there to breach him. He was so curious and after the sound of their initial pain they’d sounded like they were enjoying themselves. Was it really that pleasure filled?

Opening his eyes he worried his lower lip between his teeth as he jerked his cock faster and pushed a finger inside his ass to the first knuckle. It was never satisfying or as good a reach as a toy was. Or someone else’s fingers whenever he’d been able to get his late partner to help him.

He paused what he was doing and groaned. He didn’t want to think about all of his loses in the here and now.

Frustrated, he turned off the water and stepped out to towel dry.

He was still hard, but sometimes memories just invaded and it made things  _ awkward. _ Although he’d managed fine back on the alternate timelines Vegetasei.

Walking over to a dresser he pulled out a drawer and underneath a false back he pulled out a radar that would help with locating the dragon balls. It also told him approximately how long it would be before they were active again. It wasn’t too far away.

He grinned and placed it back. He sat down on his mattress and pulled out one of the anal plugs and opened it’s packaging. He used his tongue to lick it clean, although it was brand new out of a never before opened box.

If it were a cock he would have sucked on it. Which made him think of the Bardock he’d gotten to meet and the one that he should have been able to get to know. But there was nothing he could do about any of it until the dragon balls were once more fully charged.

So he shifted the pillows behind his head and back. He poured lube onto the plug and then with lube slick fingers pushed two fingers into his ass.

With a groan he arched back off the mattress. His fingers felt good, but they just weren’t enough. He thrust them in and out, int and out. After adding a third finger he shivered as he stretched his hole until he was sure he could accommodate the anal plug he’d chosen. It was by far not the largest one he’d ever seen, nor even the biggest one he’d ever used on himself.

He pushed the head of the plug against his hole, forcing his muscles to relax as it went in little by little. Until he had it all in to the base. By then he was a panting squirming mess. With the toy inside him, he grasped his dick in both his hands and gave himself a squeeze and then stroked. Faster. Harder. As much as he could. He bucked up into his hands and shouted as he came. Cum splattering on his fists, abdomen, and chest.

Using the towel he’d used to dry with he cleaned himself off before donning his gi.

He could sense Vegeta’s energy emanating from their usual spar clearing.

“Vegeta!” He called out, his voice a little higher than usual.

“Kakarot. You’re  _ late!” _ The prince of the destroyed planet Vegetasei growled at him with his eyes narrowed.

“So-sorry, Vegeta.” He gulped and had to hold back a shudder. His voice was even more arousing than usual. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to stuff his ass with an anal plug before joining him at the clearing. Goku wasn’t a seducer. He may have had sex before and knew what adult toys were, but now he wasn’t sure what to do next. He had some ideas, but he couldn’t bring himself to do any of them.

  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head aside, “Tch!” Then he squared his shoulders and faced him, arms at his sides. 

When Goku moved his limbs to get into his usual fighting stance he gasped and nearly toppled over.

“What is wrong with you, Kakarot!? You’re acting more of an idiot than usual.”

He shook his head and managed to get into the correct form, but not without Vegeta eyeing him with concern.

  
  
“Kakarot, are you sick? Because if you are, take your germs elsewhere.”

“Though ya tol’ me Saiyans dun get sick.”

“They don’t.”

  
  
Neither mentioned the heart problems that Mirai Trunks had helped them with.

“Well, are we gonna spar, Vegeta?” He might regret this, but he wasn’t known for backing out of a fight, or a spar for that matter.

Vegeta smirked and then hurdled in his direction.

Goku would have typically dodged that. Or even countered it, but as he went to turn and jump away, he lost his concentration and fell to the ground on his hands and knees.  _ Panting. _ The plug had jostled inside at the motion and hit  _ that spot. _ It really had been a bad idea to go walking around, and worse, to spar with an adult toy in one’s ass.

“Are you giving up that easily, Kakarot!?” Vegeta spat at him, incensed.

“I… I’ll be back Vegeta. I… I needa take care of somethin’.”

“You’re not going anywhere until you explain to me what’s going on!” Vegeta grabbed hold of him by the back of his shoulders and flipped him onto his back.

Goku saw the other Saiyan’s eyes widen.

“Why do you have that look in your eyes, Kakarot? Did someone fuck you before you came to spar?”

He shook his head. “No, Vegeta.”

“Why do I not believe you?” Vegeta lowered himself to kneel on the ground. He sniffed at the taller Saiyan and growled. “You reek of sex, Kakarot.”

Goku shuddered as he felt that hot breath against him. He shut his eyes tight as his face grew flush from embarrassment when he felt himself cum in the bottom of his gi.

There was an audible silence before Vegeta demanded. “Did you just cum in your pants, Kakarot?”

Goku hid his face in his hands.

  
  
But then he felt Vegeta tugging on his gi pants.

“Whoa, what’re ya doin’ Vegeta!?” He cried as he sat up, one hand on the ground and the other pushing Vegeta away. But not before the other Saiyan had ripped the lower part of his orange gi off.

“Vegeta!”

“Oh, I’ve seen your naked ass before. Stop acting like I’m about to  _ rape _ you,” and beneath his breath he muttered that Saiyan’s had no concept of rape.

Goku stood up and grabbed the tattered remnants of his gi. Which Vegeta grabbed onto and used ki to burn to ash.

“Vegeta! Why did ya do that!?”

“You’re hiding something from me, Kakarot and I will find out what.”

Goku walked backward as Vegeta advanced. Until his back came up against a tree.

  
  
“Com’on Vegeta, jist forget about it.”

“No. Turn around Kakarot.”

He shook his head, face beet red.

  
  
Vegeta narrowed his gaze and growled. “You  _ will _ turn around Kakarot. Eventually. I’m not going anywhere.”

The smaller Saiyan slipped a knee between the taller’s legs.

Goku’s eyes widened. If the tree weren't behind him! He couldn’t even concentrate enough to gather his ki, because he was so flustered and hard again.

Vegeta’s brows rose. “You’re hard. What is going on with you, Kakarot?” He took hold of Goku’s elbow and using all his strength turned him around.

  
Goku, not expecting it, though he should have been, gasped as he was pressed against the tree.

A glove hand stroked down his back to his ass.

“Vegeta, lemme go. I’ll give ya a spar soon as I get back.” He tried to stop him. What if Vegeta was disgusted!? Maybe he wouldn’t want him. The other Vegeta from that alternate timeline had not been pleased at the prospect of possibly having to be a part of his circle.

He cried out when Vegeta took hold of the base of the plug and twisted it.

“What  _ is _ this Kakarot? Who did you let shove this in your ass?” The prince of All Saiyans growled.

Goku shuddered as he felt him tug on the toy and then thrust it back in. “I-I d-did, V-vegeta. S-stop!”

  
  
“Why did you come here with this in your ass?” He stopped moving the toy and Goku sighed in relief. It had just been  _ too much _ all at once.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Were you not aware of just how fucking tempting it is for a Saiyan when another Saiyan is all prepared for a fuck?”

He gulped. “I-I was. But I-I didn’t think…”

“You never do!”

That wasn’t true and he was about to shout it when Vegeta grasped onto the plug agan and gave it a small tug.

Goku gasped. “Vegeta!” Hnnngh!”

“That’s right, Kakarot, I want to hear your pretty sounds.”

  
  
He couldn’t stop shaking and moaning as Vegeta played with the plug and inch by inch pulled it out.

Not long after Vegeta shoved him to the ground on his hands and knees and positioned himself behind him.

“Vegeta?”

  
  
“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I got laid!? Or how long it has been since I enjoyed another Saiyan?”

He could guess. Yet as he went to answer he cried out instead as Vegeta thrust his cock into his stretched hole.

  
  
Goku’s hands pulled out blades of grass before his nails dug into the soils of the Earth as Vegeta’s balls slapped against his ass.

Vegeta grunted with every thrust. Goku cried out moans of pleasure and startled yelps whenever Vegeta decided to aim for his gland so similar to that of a human male’s prostate.

“Vegeta, I’m gonna…”

“Don’t you dare, Kakarot. You cum when  _ I say _ and not before.”

He whimpered. “Please Vegeta.”

“I like the sound of you begging. It sounds so right coming from your lips.” Vegeta pounded into Goku’s ass harder and faster.

Goku lowered his forehead to the ground and closed his eyes as he whimpered, “Please, please Vegeta, let me cum.”

“Such a naughty slut, begging his prince to let him cum. Go ahead Kakarot. Make a mess.”

  
  
Goku’s entire body shook as he came hard and fast. His muscles contracted nd his ass squeezed tight around Vegeta’s cock.

  
  
Vegeta growled out his moan and shuddered as he released inside Goku.

Goku’s face flushed as he felt Vegeta filling him up with his seed. “Oh… oh fuck.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Kakarot?  _ Swear? _ ”

He’d lived too long to not have picked some habits up he hadn’t in the past. Especially after hearing it so often from the Saiyans on Vegetasei and Vampa.

When Vegeta pulled out, Goku rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky.

Vegeta himself sat on a nearby boulder.

“Vegeta?”

“Did you even know what you were doing, Kakarot?”

“...Yes…”

He looked at him. “I did not think you were interested. You never seemed to be before. What changed?”

“Eh. It’sa long story. I’ll tell it ta ya later,” like after he’d been able to wish back Vegetasei. If either of the great dragons could grant the wishes he was imagining.

“You had better.”

Goku sitting up, winced. Vegeta had really gone to town on his ass. It had never ached that much. Although only his late wife had ever gotten a chance and he’d left the past alternate timeline before he or anyone got the chance to do those things to him.  _ With him. _

“Vegeta…”

“What!?” Vegeta glared at him.

He gulped, “Would ya… would ya be willing ta…”

“Out with it!”

“Breach me?”

Vegeta’s mouth parted and he stared wide eyed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the start of the spin-off of Renai no Jikuu.


	2. Discussion and Discoveries

Vegeta stared at the idiot before him. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Kakarot had shown up to their spar with a fucking butt plug. And his scent was undoctored by all the chemicals the humans liked to use in their cleaning products.

The scent of another Saiyan hitting his nose full on, despite his senses not being what they would have been had he still donned his tail, had driven him wild. 

Once that scent had hit him, he’d  _ known _ something was going on. Not only did Kakarot smell like a Saiyan, but he’d had the delicious stench of cum on him.

He’d wondered who had given his long time rival a good time. Kakarot had not seemed to be the least bit interested in anyone after the natural end of his wife’s human life. But Vegeta had not scented a human female on him. Not even a male. Which boggled his mind.

It was an opportunity he hadn’t wasted, moreso because of his Saiyan instincts. 

But this went beyond the other Saiyan just showing up with his ass already stretched and ready for a cock. And no way was he about to let anyone else, especially not an Earthling have a chance with Kakarot. Not after  _ this. _ The Earth women they’d had were one thing, but they were long gone to Otherworld. Kakarot was  _ Saiyan. _ And as the Prince of All Saiyans he belonged to him.

He couldn’t remember if he’d gotten a whiff of Kakarot before like this. Not so strongly anyway. Had he realized he’d be more of a submissive, at least when it came to this? 

His subject belonged beneath him with his legs spread and begging for him. Already Vegeta’s cock swelled again.

It had not gone unnoticed by him that Kakarot wasn’t as large in that department as some Saiyans that Vegeta had once known. Just at the memory of one of them his hands clenched into fists. There was still  _ that _ resentment festering. Perhaps softened at the edges by time.

But who else did he have that shared the lineage of full blooded Saiyans?

  
  
“Vegeta?” Kakarot titled his head and stared at him.

“Where did you hear that term?”

“Uh…”

“Where!? Do you even know what it means!?” He’d known Kakarot was unbreached. That his memories had long been lost. Maybe two more of their race would still be alive if he hadn’t  _ forgotten. _ Who knew how things would have turned out if he’d not killed them. Their numbers had already been at an all time low and now they were even less. Yes they had descendants, but none of them were pureblooded. His own son and daughter had  _ died _ of old age of all things. Damn it!

Kakarot scratched the back of his head. “Well, ya see Vegeta, I kinda used th’ machine ta time travel with.”

“What!? When? Where did you go?  _ When _ did you go?”

The fool chuckled. “Three days ago I decided ta go inta the past. But ya know, changing the past doesn’t change our present. It only…”

“Creates a new timeline. I know all that.” He growled, eyes narrowed as he glared into those too naive and innocent eyes. But the other Saiyan wasn’t as naive or innocent as he’d once given him credit before. And he had to know who the fuck had corrupted  _ his _ rival.

  
  
“Well, in th’ past I killed Frieza before he could destroy Vegetasei.”

His heart skipped a beat and his chest felt tight at that. What he wouldn’t give to have seen that. To have Vegetasei still in existence. But as they both knew, changing the past didn’t change  _ their _ present.

“And then I continued ta travel forward a little bit at a time. I trained Young Kakarot, Broly, an’ Vegeta, an’ sometimes Raditz.”

He gulped. Kakarot had gotten to see Raditz. A  _ younger _ Raditz.

“Go on. Tell me everything.”

Vegeta listened to everything. He frowned at some things and smirked at others. Hearing about how things could have been different he wanted to stand up and hit something. Or  _ someone. _ He fucking missed his home planet and his people.

“An’ then Bardock was suckin’ my cock and there was sex, sex, and more sex. I’d never seen anythin’ like it before.”

“Of course Bardock did. That’s what Bardock  _ does.” _ The more he heard the more he wished he could have been there. But unlike Kakarot he wouldn’t have left, even if it meant there were two of himself running around. At least he’d be with Raditz.

  
“Young Kakarot then… asked me ta, ya know, fuck him.”

Vegeta blinked. “What?” This  _ other _ Kakarot seemed a little bit better than this one. And he hadn’t killed Raditz. But he also didn’t know him and it wasn’t his timeline. Yet he didn’t know why Kakarot had returned after experiencing all of that. “You…  _ fucked yourself?” _

  
  
“Err… I guess, yeah.” Kakarot giggled behind his hand, eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Why did you come back when you were with so many Saiyans. On Vegetasei. It sounds like you had a  _ great time.” _

He lowered his hands and stared into his eyes. “For  _ you _ Vegeta. I couldn’t leave ya here by yerself. I missed ya.”

“But now you miss  _ them.” _

“Yeah,” Kakarot sighed and his gaze flickered to the ground. “But none of them are really my people. They’re different and from a divergent timeline.”

“You would have agreed to mate him if not for me…,” he wished he could go to that timeline and punch anyone who had touched Kakarot. He should have been the one to corrupt him of his Earthling ways. But he hadn’t thought it was even possible and it only boiled his blood.

“Yeah. But I didn’t care fer any of them as much as I care fer ya, Vegeta.”

He blinked. Then smirked. “Well, who wouldn’t find their prince irresistible? Now is there anything else that happened before you returned home?”

Kakarot nodded and went on to explain the situation regarding that alternate timelines Raditz, Kakarot, and Vegeta situation.

  
  
“So, the King, my source, agreed to my counterpart taking Raditz as a mate as long as he also took Kakarot as a mate. But Raditz was given a task to get stronger or die trying?”

“Yeah. And then, uh… Young Kakarot took off and Young Vegeta chased after ‘im. Then he  _ also _ ascended. I think… I think yer younger counterpart won, but it was a close thing.”

“I won against you?” That was as it damn well should be. So it was possible! They were close now in strength. But if Kakarot didn’t win they were often at a standstill. A tie.

“Well, they’re not exactly us.”

“And yet they are us.”

“Yeah. I dunno how tha’ works. But after that I got into th’ time machine.” Kakarot explained what he’d done after that had led them to Vegeta fucking him in the clearing they did most of their spars at.

Vegeta turned away from him, arms crossed. His younger counterpart from that other timeline was damn lucky. Not only did he have his planet, but he got Raditz too!? And apparently also Kakarot. Of course had his source given him such an ultimatum he would have taken it. Although the fact that Nappa was the one going to do the training? That was worrisome, but there was nothing he could do about it.

  
  
He and Kakarot  _ were _ Super Saiyans.  _ Beyond that even. _ They would have strong offspring. But if Vegeta were to ever carry, he’d always assumed it would be Raditz’s cub. Any other mate he took, if they were to become a breeding mate, then they would have to carry. Not that it was guaranteed they’d have cubs considering their fertility was not the best. The humans were lucky that way. Most of them.

“I  _ will _ breach you. Tomorrow night at midnight.” There was another hunger they both needed to satiate and he had to prepare himself mentally for it. Not that he wasn’t tempted to do so then and there, but he was too upset with all these revelations.

“Okay Vegeta.” Kakrot nodded as Vegeta turned back around to gaze upon him.

  
  
“For now, let’s hunt.”

  
  
“Ah, Vegeta, wait!”

“What is it Kakarot!?” He growled. He did not like to wait when fresh prey neared.

“Er, well, I was thinkin’ of getting the dragon balls together.”

“Oh? And what stupid wish will you make this time?”

“Hey! Th’ others usually made all the wishes before I could say anythin’.”

“Well you should not have let them talk over you. You are a Saiyan!”

Kakarot sighed. “Well, I wanted ta wish fer our tails back and I think we might be able ta wish fer Vegetasei and its people back.”

Vegeta blinked. How had he not thought of that? Was it possible? After so long? “Can the dragon even grant a wish like that?” Wait, he’d spoken of tails. “You do not need to waste a wish on our tails, Kakarot.”

“Ya dun want yer tail back?”

“We do not need a wish to get our tails back. I know a way to make them grow back.” If Vegetasei was to be wished back he wanted his tail. “I’d rather you wish Raditz back to life since he was not on Vegetasei when it was destroyed.”

“Oh! Okay Vegeta. Wait, there’s a way ta grow our tails back? How come ya never tol’ me?”

“Because your  _ so-called friends _ would have chopped it off or told you to. When it is a part of your body. How would they have liked it if we told them to chop off one of their arms, or legs, or their balls?” If the imbecile hadn’t been fine without his tail, he would have blown them all up just for taking away something so important to a Saiyan.

Vegeta saw as Kakarot’s eyes rounded more and more as he spoke. He watched him shuddered and curled his fingers into the material of his gi pants. “I, ne’er thought of it tha’ way.”

“Tch! Of course not. You let the ways of the humans become your ways. So far in fact that it barely left you as the Saiyan you were always meant to be. Look just how long it took you to do anything about it.” It was disgraceful! Maybe if he’d just pushed him a little bit more and tried the things he’d longed to do to him before, but he’d thought him a lost cause. As usual the idiot proved him wrong. Which had him gritting his teeth and one eyebrow twitching.

“How come ya never wished fer anyone ta come back ta life?”

Vegeta paused at that. “Frieza and the other icejin would have just destroyed the planet again.”

“But he’s gone now.”

“Let us not forget about Beerus.” He was glad neither of them had tried to take on the position of a God of Destruction. Both of them were certainly strong enough, particularly if they did that ridiculous dance to fuse their power together. There had been other reasons. Anger at his source. Annoyance and hurt feelings due to Raditz. He had thought he’d gotten past all of that as the thoughts twisted him up inside and his hands clenched into fists as he wanted to hit someone. His current long time rival turned friend becoming more and more of a tempting target to pummel his growing agitation and rage upon.

“Ah, well, I dun think he’ll bother us. We can take ‘em if we need ta. I jist want back our home, e’en if I ne’er really got th’ chance ta think of it as home.”

“Home,” he exhaled the word. It had been so long.  _ Too long. _ And now here was Kakarot suggesting something that he should have done himself a long time ago. Why had he stayed on the mudball that was Earth? Even after Bulma had passed on and even their children.

The answer stood before him with that goofy grin of his. He could not wait until midnight of the next day.

“Do you know what Saiyan’s do for foreplay, Kakarot?”

The taller Saiyan shook his had. It seemed that his rival turned friend now turned lover hadn’t learned  _ everything. _ Or at least hadn’t understood it.

“We still have as yet to spar.” He smirked at his opponent.

“But, I’m not dressed ta spar, Vegeta.”

One brow rose. “What need have Saiyans for clothes? I see no snow, nor do I feel a cold wind.”

“Oh. Yeah. I did see a lot of naked Saiyans walkin’ around.”

“Unlike the humans, Saiyans do not feel shame in their nakedness. Nor do they have laws against it that would get you tossed into prison here.”

He watched the other’s muscles tense. Saw his pectorals and biceps flex as Kakarot did a few quick stretches.

Vegeta lifted off the ground and flew at Kakarot.

Kakarot lifted his arms up into a cross. His arms took the brunt of Vegeta’s fist. The taller Saiyan leaped out of the way and then brought his leg down in a kick that hit Vegeta in the head.

The two fought. When their fists collided the area became more and more of a crater. Rocks split and pebbles turned to dust. They tried to avoid the old tree. It was a rather tough one, but it had been there for as long as they’d been meeting there to spar. If not longer. Long ago their children had sparred and played there too. Learning from their sources.

Perhaps happiness could be obtained again, though he had not been entirely unhappy with his lot in life. There had been painful moments that he had not discussed even with his closest friend besides his family once that family had met their natural ends. Kakarot  _ was _ his closest friend and ally. When others had wanted to be rid of him, it was this idiot that had stood up for him. Him and Bulma.

He watched Kakarot breathing hard, a bloody mess. Vegeta tasted his own blood on his lips and licked them.

Vegeta was hard as fucking nails, but this was a lesson for Kakarot. Whose own erection sprung wild and free at the v of his legs. It was much better than him being clothed.

“We should both return to hour homes. You are not allowed to touch yourself or cum until midnight, Kakarot.” He’d seen the sun begin to rise. They really had been going at each other for hours by the Earth’s clock.

Kakarot’s lips twisted into what he could only think of as a pout. “But Vegeta.”

He smirked. “No. If you can’t hold out until I say so, then maybe you don’t want it, or me, enough.”

The taller Saiyan sighed after a tense silence. “Fine, Vegeta. I’m gonna go home and get somethin’ ta eat.”

“Damn! We got distracted from hunting.” Vegeta growled. Kakarot had distracted him and then their long spar session. He was tempted to just fuck him there and then. 

“We could still hunt now, Vegeta.”

“Tch. No. We both need rest for tonight. I’m going to fuck you so long and so hard you wont be able to sit for a week.”

Kakarot gulped. “Vegeta…”

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. “Backing out Kakarot?”

He shook his head. “N-no. See ya at midnight Vegeta.”

He watched him pick up the remnants of his bright orange and blue gi before flying off toward Mt. Paozu. 

Lowering a hand he stroked his cock and shuddered at the touch. It felt so good. Maybe he should have kept him there, but he  _ was _ tired. And sometimes holding off somehow managed to intensify the pleasure.

Crossing his arms again he glanced around the clearing before taking off and heading home to get a good rest. Kakarot wasn’t going to know what hit him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I have mild carpal tunnel which comes and goes again so I can't write everyday all the time. If not for that and the occasional writers block I'd be a writing machine heh... sort of...maybe.


	3. Restraint

Goku sighed as he stared up at the ceiling having rinsed off during a quick shower. He’d been so tempted to touch himself as he rinsed off. Getting  _ their _ rinsed had been awkward, but worth it. No stickiness during his rest.

But now he couldn’t fall asleep. Only thoughts of what Vegeta might do to him tomorrow - or later that day - flashed through his vision when he closed his eyes.

His fingers wandered to his chest where he twisted one of his nipples and let out a hiss of breath.

Vegeta hadn’t said anything about touching himself there, had he?

Goku wasn’t sure exactly what the other Saiyan had meant. But he grabbed his wandering hand by the wrist in his other. “Behave,” he growled at his hands with one eye opened to stare at them.

Moving both hands behind his head and underneath the pillow he sighed and closed both eyes once more. Already he missed Vegeta’s scent and the warmth of his flesh. 

Goku’s cheeks flushed as he recalled every minute detail of the way Vegeta had taken him. The older Saiyan had fucked Goku before asking any questions. But from what he’d learned in the past alternate timeline it was just something Saiyans did when presented with a golden opportunity.

He still felt Vegeta’s cock as if it were still buried deep in his ass and groaned. There was no movement, but again the shorter Saiyan had demanded he not touch himself or cum. Not without his say so when they met later around midnight.

Goku wasn’t too sure he liked having a raging hard dick. It ached something fierce. He wanted to touch himself so bad and just get off on the memory of what they’d done at the clearing of their spars.

Surely Vegeta wouldn’t know if Goku touched himself. If he came just  _ once. _

His fingers itched beneath his pillow and he shook his head. He turned over onto his stomach and shuddered at the feel of his aching dick pressed against the mattress as he bit into the corner of his pillow.

That position wasn’t going to let him get to sleep either!

How could he stand this torture!?

Sitting up on the bed, he hurried back to the shower and turned on the cold tap only. Beneath the spray he shuddered. It wasn’t  _ enough, _ but it helped. If only a little bit.

Goku didn’t think there was any ice to be had. Not in the freezer. Because he was considering shoving his cock and balls into a bath of ice. Just so that his erection would go away and he could finally get some sleep. If he slept at least some time would pass between now and whatever it was Vegeta had planned for them.

Stepping out of the bathroom once the water was off and dripping everywhere he went to investigate the freezer. Just in case there  _ was _ any ice.

Blinking at the tray of ice he grinned. He grabbed it and a bowl and filled said bowl with the ice. He added a bit of cold water.

Then, holding the bowl, he slid his aching dick into it and yelped. He jumped back and the bowl clattered to the floor. Ice skid across the wooden floor with the water splattered everywhere.

“C-c-cold!”

He shook his head. He was  _ never _ doing that again. 

With a blink he stared down at his washboard abs and his now flaccid cock.

Goku grinned, “It worked!” But he was still never doing that again! Really, cold water was no fun what-so-ever. Although cold water from a waterfall for training was one thing. Not something he liked. At least not when the water wasn’t a decent temperature.

He turned to head back for his bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and counted all the different kinds of foods in the world and off-world that he’d come across. 

He dreamt of chasing after food that had got up and ran. Though sometime during the night he’d gotten hard again, because when he next woke he gasped.

“Hnngh. What time is it?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand.

Quickly dressing in a fresh gi he looked over his collection of adult toys. Vegeta hadn’t mentioned bringing any. So he left them there and went outside. The sun had as yet to go down, but it was way past lunchtime and not quite dinner time. Still, his stomach rumbled.

“Now that I can take care of.” He didn’t have to wait for Vegeta to have a nibble. But since they would likely be going hunting he wasn’t sure if he should try and wait. However when his stomach rumbled again he turned back inside.

From the fridge he pulled out produce and some bacon. Since his wife had passed on he’d had to learn better how to cook things on the stove without using Ki. He had blown off his roof a couple of times and it did take time and materials to fix. Time he could be spending sparring.

Pan had taught him a lot in regards to cooking and baking. His favorite thing to do was to make chocolates, or anything with chocolate. He’d never really gotten why there was the appeal. Until that time spent in the alternate times Vegetasei.

That gave him an idea!

Goku set to work melting bars in the stove and found the moulds. They were in the shape of dicks, lips, warriors, hearts, and somethings he wasn’t quite sure of. He added peanut butter to some of them, and those maraschino cherries to some others, the rest he left just plain milk chocolate.

He took bites of his rather late breakfast, so late it couldn’t even be called brunch and maybe not even lunch while he baked. Then he cooled off the molds in the fridge until they set before putting them in two small baggies. After all, he wanted to eat some too.

The two baggies went into a larger bag that was to keep them cool with an ice pack. Sometimes he forgot to do the necessary steps to keep the chocolate from melting even when it wasn't that hot out.

With a grin he headed out once he’d satiated his hunger. It wasn’t time to meet up with Vegeta yet, but he could still train while waiting for their rendezvous time. Since Vegeta had demanded of him that he not touch himself. Although he really,  _ really _ wanted to.

Once by the river within the forest he tossed off his clothes and sat on one large smooth rock. He remembered having a tail and using it to fish with among other things.

He’d learned from so many just how important the appendage really was and why. Vegeta had never told him in full detail the reasons, but he’d found a way to learn. He did wonder when the older Saiyan would help him get his tail back and Vegeta’s if he wanted his too.

Kicking his feet in the water, which was warmed by the sun in the clearing around the part of the river where he sat, he sighed.

Glancing down at his lap he stared at the evidence of his own arousal. His hand moved toward his cock. Goku itched to brush his fingers against the head.

Vegeta’s voice however was in his head on a continuous loop about waiting.

With a groan he fell back, hands beneath his head on the rock. Goku lay there underneath the late afternoon sun as evening neared.

How did Vegeta expect him to get through the rest of the day!? He’d never gone this long without at least rubbing one off. Though he didn’t remember his sex drive being this active even during his marriage and he and his late wife had certainly done plenty.

Standing up he dived into the river. Water splashed and he swam against the current. It was strong and as a boy could have pulled him under, or worse. Now it was nothing as he swam, though it was not the strongest current, but nor was it calm in the least.

As the sun sank beyond the horizon and the light of day dimmed Goku blinked and wondered how long he’d been swimming.

He pulled himself out, dripping wet with droplets clinging to his skin and slowly rolling down. 

“What a sight you make,” a husky voice groaned out.

Goku blinked and glanced up. He lifted a hand and waved. “Vegeta. What are ya doin’ here?”

“To pick you up for our  _ date.” _

“Date?”

Vegeta crossed his arms. “Tch. It is what the humans call it.”

“Oh. I think Yamcha woulda called it a booty call.”

Vegeta’s gloved hands clenched into fists. One came up in front of him as he grit his teeth. “What!? Did that weakling  _ touch _ you, Kakarot?”

“Uh… I mean when we sparred and stuff?”

Vegeta growled. “Did he touch you like I did? Who else would have showed you how to use a fucking butt plug?”

Goku blinked at the angry prince. He scratched the back of his head. “ChiChi got me some books an’ helped me.”

“So, you have not had sex with your human friends?”

“No. Only ChiChi an’ you, Vegeta. Oh an’ Kakarot of th’ other dimension. An’ does it count gettin’ a blowjob from Bardock?”

As he asked the question, Vegeta’s brow twitched more and a vein looked to be near to popping.

“Yes, Kakarot,” Vegeta gritted out. “Now, do you wish to hunt first, or shall I breach you?”

Goku tilted his head and scratched at his cheek with his index finger. “Tha’s a hard choice, Vegeta.” He loved food, but he craved sex. Goku wondered how it would be once he had his tail back.

“We could begin with a spar, Kakarot.”

“Oh! That’d be great, Vegeta.” He stretched his neck one way and the other.

“I knew it.”

“Course ya did. Yer Saiyan.”

“As are you. It just took you far too long to be comfortable with it, or to even admit it.”

“Yeah, well, ya know when I met th’ Saiyans fer the first time they didn’t leave a good first impression.” Goku didn’t want to dwell too much on that. Especially not having learned so much about the alternate timelines Raditz. But they could wish them back once they collected the dragon balls. They just had a little bit more time to wait until they were fully recharged. And he already had the four star ball. Not that he could take that with him to Vegetasei. But he had descendants he could live it with on Earth. There were plenty strong enough to defend the planet now. And it would be nice to retire. Not a real retirement, just to not have to save everyone all the time. Even though he still loved fighting, but who could possibly be stronger than anyone else he’d ever faced?

Vegeta smirked. “Ah, the ruthlessness of our race. And yet they could have gone down a different path.”

Goku knew what he meant. There were other universes and Universe 6 had Saiyans on Sadala, but without tails. A wave of nostalgia hit him. “Do ya think Cabba an’ them are still around?”

“Saiyans live a long time and they were all younger than us, were they not?”

“Huh. Yeah.” With that he got up and flew off with Vegeta toward their sparring grounds. Neither wanted to disturb the forest they’d been in. It was a good place to find prey in and out of the water.

When Goku landed he held up the bag. “Hey, Vegeta?”

The shorter Saiyan turned to glare at him. “What, Kakarot? Are you trying to distract me and get in a few good hits?”

Goku shook his head. “No, Vegeta. I wanted ya ta split wha’s in ‘ere with me.”

Vegeta frowned but he stepped closer, his muscles tense.

Goku could sense when it came to sparring that his long time rival turned friend turned lover didn’t trust his word. But Goku wasn’t about to attack him.

“Well, Kakarot!? Are you going to open it?”

Goku grinned and unzipped the bag. He pulled out one of the baggies and held it out for Vegeta.

Vegeta glared dubiously at the bag, but then snatched it out of Goku’s hand and jumped back.

“Vegeta!”

“Be quiet, Kakarot!” He growled out and then stared at the contents in the baggie. “Kakarot, I believed you wished to spar.”

“Yeah, Vegeta.”

“Yet you have placed an aphrodisiac in my hands.”

  
“Uh-huh?”

“I doubt we’ll be sparring if we eat this now.”

Goku had already opened his portion and popped a couple pieces in his mouth.

Vegeta’s brows rose as he took out a piece. “Where did you find this chocolate?”

“Made it m’self.”

Vegeta shuddered. “You, made this?”

“Come on Vegeta, it’s good.”

“Your cooking skills have long needed work, Kakarot. I am not about to poison myself.”

“Vegeta,” Goku pouted and ate a third piece himself. “I might burn other stuff, but I’m good at this. Promise.”

Vegeta glared at him and then at the dick shaped piece of chocolate. He placed it on his tongue and then his eyes rolled back with a groan.

“So, how is it, Vegeta?”

“It is  _ not _ bad.”

Goku figured that was his way of saying it was good without stating it in those exact words. He grinned and closed his baggie back up and put it back in the larger bag.

“Ya ready ta spar now, Vegeta?”

The shorter of the two put his own chocolates away with the rest.

Vegeta smirked and advanced toward him.

Goku had his arms up and legs moved into a fighting stance. 

Vegeta was just a smidge too quick and Goku felt a tiny bit slow. Goku felt Vegeta’s hands on either side of his face and then he was pulled down to meet Vegeta’s lips with his own.

The shorter Saiyans tongue thrust into Goku’s mouth and Goku moaned at the touch.

Goku thought Vegeta was wearing too many clothes and moved his hands to rip the material off.

Vegeta growled against his mouth, but instead of retaliating by punching him Vegeta was quick to divest of his attire.

Goku’s hands smoothed over the muscular back of the smaller Saiyan.

The older of the two smirked as the kiss came to an end. Both their lips were red and swollen.

“I think you’ll get a  _ kick _ out of  _ this _ Kakarot.”

Goku blinked at the ki forming from Vegeta’s fingertips. And then he frowned as his wrists were bound to the rock below by ki. There he lay beneath the Saiyan Prince his body trembling with desire and his cock hard from pent up arousal.

“Vegeta! Wh-wha’ are ya doin’?”

Vegeta hooked Goku’s legs over his elbows with a feral grin. “I warned you, Kakarot, that I would fuck you so hard that you would not be able to sit for a week.”

Goku gulped, his eyes wide. He tugged on the ki disabling restraints.

He wanted to touch Vegeta. “But Vegeta, I wanna touch ya.”

“Be patient Kakarot. All good things  _ come _ to those who wait.” Vegeta turned his head and brushed his tongue from the side of Goku’s knee to his inner thigh, his tongue barely touching the head of Goku’s cock.

A jolt went through the taller Saiyan at the mercy of his prince. He could not hold back the moan that passed his lips.

Goku’s body arched as he shook. “V-vegeta. I-I dun think I can hold on.”

“You had better, Kakarot. You would not want to displease me, would you?”

He was sure he’d displeased him plenty in the past. But these were different circumstances. Goku whimpered and bit his lower lip.

Vegeta’s own hands, free of his gloves, caressed Goku’s pectoral muscles and stroked along his biceps. He ducked his head to run his tongue down each of Goku’s abs.

The older Saiyan’s chin brushed against Goku’s cock, but Vegeta didn’t use his tongue there. 

Goku moaned and turned his head side to side as he struggled to get free of the ki restraints. Why couldn’t Vegeta just hurry up and fuck him? Or at least put his mouth around his aching dick.

No, instead, Vegeta sank his teeth into Goku’s thigh. Enough to bleed, a little, but not deep enough to leave a lasting mark.

Vegeta groaned as Goku felt a trickle of blood.

Goku felt himself grow flush and his nipples stood to attention when Vegeta flicked first one and then the other.

“You’re so responsive, Kakarot. I’m going to have fun discovering just how much pleasure you can stand and how much pain you can endure.”

Goku gulped at the gleam in his eyes as their gazes met.

“But don’t worry, Kakarot, I’ve learned a lot here on Earth. The humans had some  _ interesting _ reading material when it came to getting someone off on pain.” 

Before Goku could voice his concerns, Vegeta chose that moment to wrap his lips around the head of his cock.

Goku shuddered and nearly came just from that. He didn’t know how he was holding out. This wasn’t like anything he’d ever had to do. Not intentionally anyway or with orders to do so.

The fingers of one of Vegeta’s hands smoothed down Goku’s thigh and reached down beneath his ball sac.

Vegeta pulled his head up even as the ki he’d gathered at his fingertips helped to pave the way.

Goku yelled out and nearly ripped the ki restraints from the stone to which they’d been stuck.

“Shh, Kakarot.  _ This _ was the reason for the restraints. I wasn’t going to let you kill me just because it hurt like fuck to be breached.”

Goku’s breath came in ragged gasps of air. That had hurt! 

“You’re lucky it only has to happen once.” Vegeta lowered his head again and Goku felt himself turning crimson.

“Kakarot, your taste,” the prince growled and pushed his tongue into Goku’s freshly breached breeder.

Goku’s eyes rolled back as his pupils widened. He couldn’t get free of the ki restraints and Vegeta’s tongue was driving him mad. He shuddered at the feel of that wet tongue stroking against the insides of his pussy.

It was still a little difficult to get around that he now had a pussy as well as a set of balls and a cock.

But the pleasure soon superseded the pain and he was gasping and panting his moans as he thrashed beneath his lover.

Vegeta with one last flick of his tongue, licked upward over the underside of the younger Saiyan’s cock.

Then he kneeled between Goku’s legs as the younger trembled with anticipation.

“Vegeta,” Goku whispered huskily, voice grown hoarse from all the moaning he’d done. So loud that it had strained his voice.

Vegeta flashed a grin down at him and then lined his cock up with the newly breached Saiyans breeder.

Goku’s eyes flew wide as Vegeta thrust into him. “Hah-ahn!” 

“Does it feel good, Kakarot? To have your prince’s cock filling your pussy?” The shorter Saiyan asked as he pulled out all but the head of his cock and then sank back into Goku.

Goku whined and felt a rumble start in his chest. “Y-yes, Vegeta. Whew, ya feel so big inside me.”

Those words somehow set the other Saiyan off and Goku cried out as Vegeta snapped his hips forward again and again. Hard like he’d said. So fast and deep.

“That’s right, Kakarot, take your prince’s cock like you were born to.”

Goku’s head pressed back, his throat bare.

Vegeta licked his lips, canines salivating.

Goku didn’t notice until he felt the back of Vegeta’s shoulders underneath his palms that he’d been released from the ki restraints. His hands wandered up and down Vegeta’s back. His fingernails tug in earning him a husky growl and a more powerful thrust from Vegeta.

It still stung a bit, but it felt too good to stop. He buried his face in the crook where Vegeta’s neck met shoulder. He inhaled his scent and shuddered.

Goku hooked his legs around Vegeta’s waist and Vegeta’s hands moved behind Goku’s back. One hand in his hair at the back of his head and the other squeezing an ass cheek as Vegeta lifted him off the rock.

The taller Saiyan soon felt the smooth portion of a cliff side at his back as Vegeta’s muscles bulged and he thrust into Goku. Again and again.

Goku brought his mouth down on Vegeta’s as his muscles tensed in his abdomen and lower. His entire body shook as he came. His dick was still hard as nails, but he’d orgasmed. It felt so much stronger than when he came from his cock.

He cried out. “Vegeta! Wh-wha’s goin’ on!?” Goku whimpered as Vegeta’s cock pushed past something inside Goku. 

Goku’s face heated as he felt something warm splash inside him. He knew Vegeta had just released inside him.

“I’ve knotted you, Kakarot.” Vegeta smirked and carefully lowered them back to the ground. This time on some moss beneath a tree instead of on the hard surface of the flat rock.

“How, Vegeta? I thought ya were a locker.”

“Hmph! Just because that  _ other _ version of me was a locker doesn’t mean that is all I am.”

“What d’ya mean?”

“When I told the woman about lockers and latchers she wished for a certain fungus needed to also grow on this planet. Since it was an option and she was curious I went through the transition from locker to being a latcher.”

“Do ya still get heats, or only ruts?”

“If I had my tail I would get both. Now shush Kakarot.”

Goku’s lips twisted into a pout and then he cried out as Vegeta moved just a little inside him. “Hnngh. Vegeta!”

He smirked. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Too bad I can’t move more than that.”

“Why can’t ya?”

“It would fucking hurt, idiot! And you  _ don’t _ need to get any stronger.”

“Huh?”

Vegeta shook his head. “I am not explaining this to you. Certainly not  _ now.” _

Goku’s body chose that moment to release Vegeta and Vegeta pulled out with ease.

Then the shorter Saiyan flipped Goku onto his stomach and thrust his still hard cock back into his cum drenched pussy.

“Ah!”

“Remember, Kakarot, I’m not stopping. I’m going to fuck you until dawn. Your breeder. Your ass. Your mouth.”

Goku cried out as Vegeta thrust deep into him again and again. This time somehow managing not to knot him again.

“I think I created a monster,” he moaned, body shaking from the continuous waves of pleasure.

Vegeta laughed. “I was already a monster to begin with, you just had to go unleash the beast. Now you pay the price.”

Goku cried out as he felt Vegeta’s hand come down hard on one ass cheek. He felt a shiver of pleasure from it course through him from his ass to where their bodies were joined.

Hours later, Goku was covered in sticky white fluid from his head to his toes. His ass and pussy were dripping from being filled over and over again.

“Vegeta, I’m sticky an’ tired an’ sore!” He complained. 

  
  
“I cannot think of any other Saiyan that would complain as you are. Our people walk around proudly smelling of sex.”

Goku sighed. “I’m gonna rinse off in th’ river.” He could at least fly, even if his legs felt too much like jello at that moment.

  
  
“Fine. I’ll join you.”

Just then Goku’s stomach chose that moment to make its presence notice.

  
  
“I’m hungry, Vegeta!”

Vegeta nearly fell over backwards. “Since we didn’t get a chance to hunt, we’ll eat at one of those waffle places.”

Goku grinned and took off toward the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it!


	4. Tasty

Goku glanced at the large entrance way to the restaurant, _ Heart of the Waffle _ , it looked like a miniature palace! It distracted him from the odd sensation he felt in his lower regions after what the shorter Saiyan had done to him.

“Vegeta, how long has this place been here?” He rounded on the prince while they waited in line for their turn to be seated.

“It used to be one of those large stores and today is its grand opening.” The shorter of the two replied while glancing around suspiciously at the others gathered nearby.

Goku looked around at both the building and the parking lot. There were a lot of rows of berry bushes and fruit bearing trees. All of them looked rather young. There was more dirt than grass with blades of the green just starting to sprout.

“Wha’ happened ta it?”

“The place went out of business. And then they got some free demolition in the form of a pair of sparring Saiyans.”

“Oh,” Goku blinked. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember when that had happened.

Vegeta took him by the hand and dragged him inside where he showed his identification and pulled out a credit card. 

  
  
Goku bit into his lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. The movement made him feel it so much more and he’d have preferred to fly or to walk  _ slower. _

The Maitre d' grinned and nodded. “Miss Neria shall show you to your seats.”

The waitress smiled and led them to a corner booth that had just been cleaned off. She placed silverware down and said, “Will you be ordering a meal, or partaking of the buffet?”

  
  
Goku’s eyes widened at the word  _ buffet. _

“The latter,” Vegeta smirked in the younger Saiyan’s direction.

They nodded, “Very well, please enjoy your meal and if you need anything else do let me know.”

Goku watched them leave to go sit another pair and then a family.

  
  
Vegeta stood up, “Let’s get our plates, Kakarot. It looks like they’ve just set out some fresh waffles, pancakes, and bacon. We shouldn’t bother with the eggs unless we order fresh.”

“Alright Vegeta!” He grinned and followed him to the buffet where they both loaded a few plates and balanced them on their arms and hands. Then returned to their table.

They went and each got a drink as well from the soda fountain which also had the option for different flavored milks nearby.

Vegeta muttered, “I bet  _ your _ milk would taste better than  _ this. _ In fact, I  _ know _ it does. _ ” _

Goku blinked, “Eh?”   


  
The two of them sat down at their booth. Goku winced and felt a shiver go up his spine.

Vegeta smirked. “Well, Saiyans lactate. I’m sure you’ve realized this at least, even without a tail? Not to mention what we did last night?”

Goku felt his face growing warm and gave a small nod while simultaneously stuffing a forkful of food into his mouth. Sure he’d learned so much in that past alternate timeline, but he hadn’t done  _ all _ of those things until Vegeta had touched him and done so much more than that.

  
  
Vegeta ate a little slower than the taller tailless Saiyan. But he didn’t really eat any less than him either. 

  
And when Goku’s fingers got sticky, Vegeta smirked and grabbed onto his wrist. The older of the pair sucked on the younger’s fingers until the syrup was all gone.

  
  
Goku’s face was beet red and people were staring at them.

“Uh… Vegeta, we’re being stared at.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then sat stock still, his face getting hotter.

“Let them stare, Kakarot. We’ve nothing to be ashamed of.”

Goku didn’t know what to say to that so he just ate faster until his plates were cleared and he’d had his fill. With two Saiyans around, the place was having trouble keeping their buffet stocked.

  
  
“Let’s go, Kakarot.” Vegeta stood and left a large tip and took off with Goku following.

  
  
Goku wondered where they were going to now. It didn’t look like they were headed in the direction of Mt. Paozu or Capsule Corp. Not that Vegeta lived there anymore. Goku wasn’t sure  _ where _ Vegeta actually lived.

The prince turned to his last subject, or almost the last, but the only one that lived on Earth with him. “How are you feeling, Kakarot?” Vegeta smirked and put a gloved hand into a pocket.

  
  
Goku gasped, his eyes growing wide, “Vegeta!” He cried out and collapsed against a tree, thankful they were out of sight of the people of the Earth.

“I could smell you the entire time. It’s amazing that they didn’t seem to notice at all.”

  
  
The taller Saiyan slid down to his knees, forehead pressed against his forearm that pressed against the tree.

Vegeta stood behind him, smirking and pulled out the remote. “Shall we see how much you can take, Kakarot?”

  
  
Goku panted and shuddered as there was greater pressure against two points. “Hnngh, V-Ve-Vegeta, p-please.”

“What pretty sounds you make, Kakarot. But you’ve got to do better than that if you want to cum.”

  
  
Goku didn’t know how he’d let Vegeta talk him into this. He’d never worn toys in public and certainly not vibrating ones that stimulated his prostate gland and his perineum.

  
  
He turned around, sitting on his knees before Vegeta. “Please Vegeta, let me cum,” he wanted to touch himself, but he’d promised to follow the other Saiyans rules for the morning.

  
  
“Only if you can get me to cum first, Kakarot. Only then can you take the cockring off.”

  
  
Goku’s pupils were already wide with lust as he moved to use his teeth to undo the zipper fly of the slacks Vegeta had chosen to wear. He wasn’t allowed to touch with his own hands, so he tugged the zipper down. His chin and then his nose brushed against the hard length of Vegeta through the cloth.   


  
They both stilled as a beeping sounded from the device in Vegeta’s pocket.

  
  
“The radar,” Vegeta and Goku spoke.

  
  
“It can wait, Kakarot.”

  
  
Goku grinned and then lifted his head to grip the cloth of the shorter Saiyan’s boxer briefs and tugged them down. Until he had bared the prince’s cock to the wilds.

Moving his head, Goku stared up wide eyed at Vegeta as he wrapped his lips around the other Saiyan’s cock head.

Vegeta growled, hissing between his teeth as Goku’s tongue lavished around the spongy flesh beneath the head of Vegeta’s cock.

  
  
Goku flicked his tongue against a ridge and trailed it up as he took more and more of Vegeta’s dick into his mouth. He hummed around the other Saiyan’s girth when he felt a tickle at the back of his throat.

  
  
Vegeta groaned and grabbed a fistful of Goku’s hair in his hand. With the other he pressed the button dial on the remote to its highest setting.

  
  
Goku gasped and pulled his head back. “Vegeta!” He whined. He glared up at the other Saiyan and then with a little smirk of his own took Vegeta’s cock back into his mouth and took him down his throat. All the way until Vegeta’s balls were at Goku’s chin and Goku’s nose pressed against Vegeta’s pubic bone.

  
  
The Saiyan on his knees pulled out something from  _ his _ pocket and moved his hand between Vegeta’s legs. Goku pressed a button and the toy extended and began to vibrate as the sneaky submissive pressed the device against the more dominant Saiyan’s pussy.

  
  
Vegeta gasped. “Kakarot!” He growled and tugged on Goku’s hair and Goku was forced to look up. His mouth half full of Vegeta’s dick with a bit of saliva glistening at the corner of his mouth. “Did I say you could do that?”

  
  
“Hnnn,” was all he could manage to say with his mouth still full of hard, Saiyan cock.

Vegeta pulled back and smacked the device out of Goku’s hands.

  
  
“Vegeta, ya looked like ya were enjoyin’ it!”

  
  
“Oh, I was, but you disobeyed, Kakarot.” Vegeta tossed Kakarot down onto the ground, ass up, belly down.

  
  
“V-Ve-Vegeta?” Goku stuttered, uncertain what Vegeta was doing when he didn’t feel him immediately pulling out the toy or filling him up.

  
  
“Hand, or stick, Kakarot?”

  
  
“Eh? Whaddya mean Vegeta?” Goku turned his head to see what Vegeta was up to. His eyes widened when he saw him holding something that was between the size of a twig and a branch from a nearby tree. He gulped.

Vegeta smirked when their eyes met. “Which, Kakarot? This is your punishment, but I’m giving you the option to choose the  _ weapon.” _

  
  
“Wh-what’re ya gonna do wit’that?”   


  
“What do you think, Kakarot? You’ll either feel the sting of a hand on your bare ass, or the lash of a twig.” Vegeta stood there hard as nails tapping a tree limb against one palm.

  
  
Goku wasn’t sure what to think of this turn of events. He looked from Vegeta’s hand to the switch. Maybe if Vegeta weren’t wearing his white gloves  _ again. _ “Hnn. I guess th’ stick.”

Vegeta’s mouth curved into a grin and his eyes narrowed. It kind of had Goku shivering, even if only from within.

“Look away, Kakarot.”

  
  
Not wanting to agitate him more he looked forward.

  
  
He felt the soft brush of Vegeta’s gloved hand over one globe of his ass.

  
  
“You’ve such pretty unmarred skin, Kakarot.” He continued to stroke Goku’s bared ass with a gloved hand.

Moments later, however, Goku cried out as something swished through the air behind him, stirring up his hair. Then a loud sound of wood hitting flesh followed along with Goku’s cry which he’d been unable to bite back.

  
  
“That’s right, Kakarot, feel the sting.”

Goku had only felt it in one thin line across his buttox. But it had hurt! How could something smaller than a hand hurt so bad? He’d thought if anything that it’d hurt less.

  
  
Vegeta chuckled, “What’s this, Kakarot?”  T he older Saiyan used the end of the twig to prod his cock and heavy balls. “You’re so hard and leaking. From here.” Vegeta moved the stick against Goku’s cockhead and then moved it to brush against Goku’s pussy, “And here.”

The one standing behind the one on his hands and knees drew up the stick and licked it before striking Goku’s ass thrice more. Once more on the one he’d already landed a hit and then twice on the other ass cheek.

  
  
Goku cried out each time, involuntary tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. His fingers dug into the ground as his body shook and he panted. His cock felt so hard it was painful, especially with that damn cockring keeping him from cumming from  _ there. _

Vegeta chuckled. “Look at you, Kakarot. If you’d behaved you would have gotten to cum by now.” He moved to stand in front of Goku and using the end of the stick, pushed Goku’s head up by the chin.

Goku shook where he was on his hands and knees. “I-I-I’m sorry, V-Vegeta,” he moaned, needing to cum so bad and yet so turned on by this. It seemed he was still learning new things sex-wise and about himself.

  
  
“You like  _ pain. _ More than just in your spars and fights, hmm?” The shorter of the two Saiyans moved to sit on a tall boulder. “Come here, on your knees, Kakarot, and finish what you started. But  _ no _ surprises like the last one.”

Goku groaned and went to stand.

  
  
“Crawl to me, Kakarot. Or do you want to keep the cockring on all day? I wouldn’t mind if it was just me reaching orgasm while you can’t.” The prince smirked at him.

Goku’s face flushed and he crawled toward the Saiyan sitting on the boulder before him.

  
  
He had to get on his knees to reach his prize.

  
“Hands behind your back, Kakarot. This way you won’t be able to pull that kind of trick again.”

  
  
With a pout Goku placed his hands behind his back and lowered his head to take Vegeta’s dick back down his throat.

  
  
He moaned around the other Saiyan’s shaft when Vegeta nudged Goku’s cock with his booted foot.

  
  
“Do  _ not _ cum yet, Kakarot,” he growled, but unleashed Goku from the torture that was the cockring.

He wasn’t sure he could hold back. With just another press of Vegeta’s booted foot against his aching dick, Goku shuddered. His muscles clenched and then relaxed as his body shook. His seed splattered onto Vegeta’s boots.

  
  
Vegeta growled and tugged on his hair till Goku was staring into those deep dark eyes.

  
  
“Clean it up, Kakarot.”

Goku blinked and had to move his head to the side with a wince to ask, “Whaddya mean, Vegeta?”

  
  
The prince pointed down at his boots with the tip of the stick. “Lick it all up, Kakarot.”

  
  
Goku stared down at Vegeta’s boots then back up at where the prince sat. “Ya want me ta clean yer boots by licking ‘em?” He’d never heard something so silly.

  
  
Vegeta smirked and grasped Goku’s chin in one hand and leaned forward. “If you don’t want to be strapped to a bed with a non stop fucking machine for hours with the cockring back on, you’d better not leave a single drop.”

  
  
Goku’s eyes widened and his face grew hot. His cock even twitched back to life with interest and he felt his pussy getting wetter too.

  
  
Moving backward he lowered his head, hands on either side of Vegeta’s boots. With a tentative motion he swiped his tongue over the glistening white substance that had splattered on Vegeta’s boots.

  
  
If Vegeta would at least also turn off the remote, he wouldn’t be shaking quite so much, or making as much noise as he was.

  
  
Vegeta brushed a hand through Goku’s hair. “That’s right, clean it all up, Kakarot. And  _ then _ we’ll see about your reward.”

  
  
Goku moaned as he lapped up the mess he’d made of Vegeta’s boots. Although he did think it wouldn’t have happened if Vegeta hadn’t been pressing his cock with his boot!

  
Once he had lapped up the whole mess, Vegeta tugged on his hair and Goku followed. He stood and their eyes met.

  
  
The prince smirked. “You’ve been good, Kakarot.” He slid off the rock and shoved Goku against his.

  
  
Goku shuddered when he felt Vegeta’s fingers press against where the device was massaging his perineum.

  
  
“What a lovely sight, Kakarot. It’s too bad I didn’t have some carrot to stick here,” gloved fingers stroked Goku’s pussy and then there was a small clicking sound.

  
  
Goku heaved a sigh of relief now that the vibrating was gone. Then let out a gasp as the Saiyan behind him pulled the prostate massager out of his ass.

  
  
Vegeta swiped his tongue against Goku’s earlobe. “How much do you want your prince, Kakarot?”

  
  
Goku let out a small whimper of need as the items Vegeta had been holding dropped to the ground.

  
  
“S-so much, Vegeta.”

  
  
“Oh? And can you guess the magic words to get what you need, Kakarot?”

  
  
Goku’s eyes fluttered closed with a groan. His hands gripped the boulder best they could as he pleaded with the Saiyan prince, “P-please, my prince, just fuck me!”

Vegeta chuckled against his ear, causing Goku’s hair to move and tickle his neck.

  
  
“If only you’d  _ always _ been so obedient,” then he pulled Goku back as he thrust forward.

  
  
Goku’s mouth opened and a loud moan escaped him; the sound disturbed all the woodland creatures that had not already scurried or flown off.

  
  
Vegeta had slicked up with  _ something, _ Goku thought, able to feel it and how easily he’d glided in.

  
  
The shorter Saiyan held onto the hips of the taller. “Touch yourself, Kakarot. Stroke your cock. Finger your pussy.”

  
  
Goku shuddered again on a moan at his words and all the images they conjured.

  
  
The prince was not messing around as he bucked his hips forward and Goku cried out as he hit  _ that spot! _

Vegeta’s balls slapped against Goku’s ass while Goku moved one hand lower on the boulder until he could get it between himself and the stone.

  
  
Goku groaned as he stroked his cock, but his fingers moved from there to behind his balls. Where he pushed in his fingers and thrust them in and out of his wet heat.

* * *

Vegeta had been startled when Kakarot had so easily given into his desire to see him with the toy in his ass. Even more so, surprised, but pleasantly when the younger Saiyan had given in to his every whim. Of course Kakarot had tried to be sneaky and he’d taught him a lesson. Not that it had gone exactly to plan. Except it had intrigued him all the more, the reactions he got out of Kakarot.

  
  
With a grin he picked up the speed of his thrusts into the taller  Saiyans ass and heard him panting and moaning. Not one little sound held back or muffled.

  
  
He wondered if he should mention to Kakarot that there were humans walking in their direction or not. With a smirk he whispered, “How do you feel about getting caught, Kakarot? Some humans are headed our way.”

  
  
Kakarot’s head snapped up. “What!?” 

  
  
Before his prey could pull away he pushed him harder against the stone and powered up. Giving him a boost in speed and the sound Kakarot made when he did it just had him salivating.

  
  
Kakarot gasped and tried to dig into the rockface, but couldn’t. He panted, tongue out of his mouth and saliva dribbling.

  
  
Vegeta didn’t think the humans would get that close if they could hear. Unless they were voyeurs. Reaching around Kakarot with one hand he helped him to get off and splash his seed onto the boulder.

  
  
When the younger Saiyan came with a shout, Vegeta growled at how much Kakarot’s ass squeezed around his dick. Enough for Vegeta to cum full blast inside of the more submissive, if more mischievous, Saiyan.

Once Vegeta had pulled out, Kakarot turned and looked around.

  
  
“They turned back, Kakarot.” He smirked and arched a brow as he saw the flush on the other Saiyan’s face. Then his gaze lowered and he grinned at how much was dripping and dribbling down Kakarot’s legs. It wasn’t all Kakarot’s own cum, but Vegeta’s too. “You’re overflowing, Kakarot.”

“Hnn, Vegeta. We should leave before th’ people come back.”

  
  
“I suppose you’re right. They’re not Saiyans and wouldn’t half understand.”

  
  
They looked for and located their missing clothing articles - not that they’d taken much off - and other items.

  
  
“Let’s go for a quick rinse in a shower. Then we can find the dragon balls.”

  
  
Kakarot grinned. “Sounds great Vegeta.” He made a motion to get up and fly to the mentioned showers. “Ngh.” 

  
  
Vegeta just gave him a half smirk before taking off.

* * *

With how quick the pair of them were it didn’t take all that long to gather the Dragon Balls. None of the other beings on Earth were anywhere near their power levels, though both suspected their descendants had the potential to get rather strong even if they were only a little bit Saiyan. Neither were certain if they could achieve what they had, but it would not leave the planet defenseless once they had made their wishes.

Vegeta glanced at Kakarot, “I have a reason for not letting either of us regain our tails yet, but we still do not need to use a wish up for them.”

  
  
“Why, Vegeta?” Kakarot asked while scratching the back of his head.

“You’ll find out  _ after _ Kakarot. Now, summon the dragon.”

Vegeta watched as Kakarot sat down the seven dragon balls in the order they were numbered.

Kakarot lifted his arms and called, “Eternal dragon, by your name, I summon you forth; Shenron!”

The sky grew dark as clouds gathered overhead. A dragon formed. His red eyes glaring down at the pair of Saiyans.

“Why have you summoned me  _ this time? _ Tell me your wish  _ now!” _ Shenron rumbled.

Kakarot called out, “Shenron, I wish Vegetasei an’ every living thing on it was returned ta a day before Freiza destroyed it.”

  
  
Shenron lowered his head and glared at Kakarot. Then he lifted his head again and was quiet. “It is done. What is your next wish?”

  
  
Before Vegeta could say anything, Kakarot spoke. “I wish Raditz an’ any other Saiyans tha’ died off Vegetasei between the destruction of Vegetasei an’ now were revived an’ also back on Vegetasei.”

Shenron lifted his gaze and was silent for several long moments. “It is done. What is your third and final wish?”

  
  
Vegeta wondered when Kakarot had come up with these wishes. He wasn’t usually so quick to make wishes, or even capable of coming up with something like this. Or so he’d thought. Maybe he’d gotten some help, but from who? He frowned.

  
  
Kakarot grinned. Then he looked to Vegeta, “Do ya think we could use IT ta get ta Vegetasei?”

  
  
“If you can pinpoint anyone’s ki signature.”

  
  
“I think I can getta lock on Raditz, or Nappa if I had ta.”

“Why are you asking?” His brows rose.

  
  
“So I can make my next wish, Vegeta!” He grinned.

  
  
Vegeta didn’t know what else they could possibly wish for.

  
  
Kakarot glanced back up at Shenron. “Shenron, I wish for a jungle wit’ a waterfall ta be on Vegetasei.”

  
  
“It is done,” Shenron said, his eyes glowing.

  
  
Kakarot placed a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder and waved to the dragon. “Thank ya Shenron.”

  
  
Then, Vegeta and Kakarot blinked off of Earth and onto Vegetasei once the younger of the two had locked onto Raditz’s ki signature.

  
  
It was also the same place that the jungle Kakarot had wished for had formed.

Raditz had been staring confusedly around himself. His eyes widened further when Prince Vegeta and Raditz's younger brother appeared right in front of him.

It startled him enough that he fell back and landed on his rear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! Would love to know whatcha think so far.


	5. Reunions

Raditz was sure he was hallucinating. Just  _ how _ had he gotten from the awful place he’d been to  _ here!? _

  
  
He looked around himself. There was a waterfall with tall rocks all around it and a little pool it fell into. He had no idea where that water came from. Plus there were tall trees, taller than he’d ever seen on Vegetasei before. With leaves that were as big as him!

  
  
It had to be a trick! He growled and glared at what was supposed to pass for Prince Vegeta and Raditz’s own younger brother, Kakarot.

  
  
“I’m not fallin’ fer yer tricks, ya demons!”

Before he could even lift a hand to shoot a ki attack, even just as a distraction, the one in the orange and blue earth clothing pounced on him.

  
  
“Raditz!” The one that looked like his brother fell on him, knees almost hitting his junk. Arms wrapped around his shoulders as the brightly dressed one nuzzled cheek to cheek with Raditz.

  
  
“I’m so sorry, Radi!” He hiccuped, “Sorry fer gettin’ ya killed an’ not listening ta ya.”

  
  
Raditz inhaled and couldn’t help but think that this doppelganger even  _ smelled _ like Kakarot had the last they’d met. With a hint of Bardock and Gine.

  
  
Lifting a hand, his fingers trembled just a moment and then he had a fistful of short spiky hair. He pulled the imposters head back and growled. 

  
  
“Raditz!” Growled the still standing tailless Saiyan. “We are  _ not _ tricks. Nor are we demons.”

His brows furrowed as he stared at him and then back at the one that looked and smelled like Kakarot.

  
  
Kakarot blinked, “Hnn, Radi,” he moved to straddle Raditz’s lap and ground his ass down against Raditz’s too tight lower uniform.

  
  
The long haired Saiyan’s eyes widened and he gulped.

  
  
The prince growled and had his hands on Kakarot’s shoulders.

  
  
“Kakarot! As your prince I should be the one grinding up against Raditz.”

  
  
“Aww, Vegeta, com’mon, he’s my brother an’ I wanna show ‘im I’m sorry an’ give him a proper greetin’.”

Raditz’s gaze flickered from one to the other. He’d been dead. Maybe he still was. Or had these two died and somehow transported him out of hell to the heavens!?

  
  
A vein over one of the prince’s eyebrows popped out before the shorter Saiyan dragged in a deep breath and let it out, slowly. “Kakarot,” he growled out.

Kakarot grinned. “I know, why don’tcha sit on Raditz’s face, Vegeta, an’ then we can both give my  _ big brother _ a proper greetin’.”

Raditz’s eyes widened and he felt his face getting warm. He tried opening his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t quite get his damn tongue to work!

  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Kakarot and then smirked. He glanced around and started removing whatever it was he was wearing. It sure didn’t look like what Raditz usually had seen him in when he’d been alive.

Before Raditz himself could do or say anything, Kakarot had himself and Raditz both divested of the things that covered them.

  
  
“Yer both beautiful,” Raditz grinned, finally managing to get  _ something _ out.

The two of them had red dusting their faces.

Before the long haired Saiyan could say anything, Vegeta knelt over his face, front facing Kakarot.

  
  
Raditz inhaled the scent of the crown prince and with a grin he swiped his tongue over Vegeta’s pussy.

Vegeta gasped and shuddered over him. “Raditz!”

  
  
Kakarot giggled and then Raditz felt a firm hand grip his fully erect cock.

“Wow, big brother, yer  _ huge _ .” Kakarot’s moaned.

“Well, Kakarot, are you just going to feel him up, or are you going to sit on that fat cock?”

Raditz wished he could see them, but he had a face full of Vegeta’s bottom, balls, and breeder. Gripping Vegeta by the hips, Raditz pushed his tongue inside the other Saiyan’s pussy.

  
  
Vegeta gasped, his eyes growing glassy as he moaned as Raditz’s tongue pushed inside and swirled around. He couldn’t help but press down and get more of that fucking tongue deeper.

  
  
Underneath him Raditz growled and thrust his tongue in and out. In order to breath he had to lift the prince up before letting him grind back down on his face.

  
  
Kakarot with a flushed face at the sounds they were making and the look on Vegeta’s face had a knee on either side of Raditz’s thighs. He used his hand to guide the head of Raditz’s dick where he wanted it. He groaned as he sank down, feeling each inch of his brother’s cock press against the walls of his pussy. “Hnngh.”

Raditz’s tongue stilled a moment as he groaned against Vegeta’s breeder when he felt his cock being squeezed by tight, moist heat. Who the fuck had breached  _ his _ little brother!? But he couldn’t bring himself to move Vegeta off his face to ask. It all felt so good and smelt so good.

  
  
He swiped his tongue out of Vegeta’s breeder and then up to his asshole. He pressed his tongue there and felt the prince shudder and heard him moan.

  
  
“Raditz!” Vegeta growled out in pleasure.

Just then Kakarot lifted up and then fell back down Raditz’s length. Which caused Raditz’s tongue to thrust into Vegeta’s hole as he groaned his own pleasure.

  
  
Vegeta himself couldn’t quite hold himself up and shifted so that his hands were on the ground near Kakarot’s knees.

  
  
Raditz shifted enough that his mouth followed Vegeta’s ass. He’d already noticed the prince was missing his tail. But that was an easy enough fix. So he moved his tongue to stimulate the scar tissue, while one of his hands moved lower. Using two of his fingers he pushed them into Vegeta’s dripping wet pussy.

  
  
Vegeta’s eyes were level with Kakarot’s bouncing cock as the Earth raised Saiyan lifted himself up and then lowered himself down on Raditz’s cock. Unable to resist he opened his mouth over Kakarot’s dick. Every time Kakarot lifted himself up until only the head of Raditz’s cock was inside him Kakarot’s own cock thrusted into Vegeta’s mouth, then left the warm heat there as he impaled himself down on Raditz’s dick.

  
  
Raditz really wanted to knot Kakarot. But there was Vegeta and he wanted to fuck him so bad too. It had just been so fucking long. He didn’t care if this really was just wishful thinking, or a dream anymore. Whatever it was he never wanted it to end. He sure as fuck didn’t want to wake up in that hellish place ever again.

  
  
Kakarot moaned, “Ra-Radi… V-vegeta.” The youngest of the three moaned. Vegeta growled and lifted his head. The prince moved a hand to Kakarot’s cock and started stroking him.

  
  
Vegeta himself shuddered as Raditz’s fingers continued to thrust in and out of his breeder and his tongue kept stimulating the scar where his tail once had been.

  
  
Raditz felt Kakarot’s breeder squeeze his cock as he came, coating the long haired Saiyan’s dick with pussy juices. It was a miracle, Raditz thought, that he’d not knotted him.

  
  
Vegeta smirked as he lowered his head and drank down Kakarot’s cum from his cock. Once he’d sucked him dry he lifted his head. “My turn, Kakarot.”

  
  
“Aww, com’on Vegeta,” Kakarot began, but Vegeta lifted him up off of Raditz’s dick. 

“You can sit on his face now, Kakarot.”

  
  
Raditz purred and unwrapped his tail around his waist to brush the tip against Kakarot’s nose. “Com’ere little brother.” He grabbed a hold of him just as Vegeta released his hold, before the prince could get upset and punch Kakarot.

  
  
Vegeta wasted no time in taking Raditz’s cock and sinking down on him with a shuddering moan. “Fuck. It’s been too long.”

  
  
Kakarot pouted at Vegeta even as Raditz pulled his ass down toward his face. “Ya ne’er let me do that Vegeta!”

“Of course not,” Vegeta smirked at him, “you look best when you’re underneath me squirming and begging.” The prince said as he pushed himself up and then back down on Raditz’s hard dick.

  
  
Raditz felt Vegeta flex around him, squeezing tight whenever he thrust himself back down on Raditz’s cock.

The long haired Saiyan thrust his tongue into Kakarot’s glistening pussy. He tasted so good as he lapped up the evidence of his orgasm. Vegeta had tasted good too. If only he could taste them at the same time!

  
  
Vegeta cackled as he saw Kakarot’s eyes widen. “Got a tongue do you, Kakarot?”

“Hnngh, why does it have ta feel so good, Vegeta?”

“Because we’re Saiyans,” the prince remarked and picked up the pace of his movements up and down Raditz’s aching dick.

  
  
Kakarot lifted himself up off of Raditz’s tongue with a cry when it felt too good. Raditz smirked knowing he’d found a sensitive spot and pulled him back down to do it again.

  
  
Soon the three of them were moaning and panting hard.

  
  
Kakarot’s body shook as he came on Raditz’s tongue. Using his hands he helped to jack Vegeta off as the prince’s entire body shuddered.

  
  
Raditz couldn’t stop it this time. And heard Vegeta groan.

  
  
“Fuck, Raditz!”

Kakarot blinked and then rolled off of Raditz onto his back. Cum leaked from his breeder. His face was red, his tongue was out and drool dribbled down his chin.

  
  
Raditz gazed up at the prince seated on his cock and grinned. “Sorry, Vegeta, I couldn’t hold it back anymo’e.”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ hold back, Raditz. Do you have any idea how fucking  _ long _ it’s been?”

  
  
He blinked. “Uh. No?”

“And don’t you dare think this is all in your head, Raditz. I know what you were thinking earlier. You’re probably still thinking something now. But this is real. We’re all on Vegetasei.”

Raditz’s brows furrowed and looked around. “This dun look anything like Vegetasei, Prince Vegeta.”

Vegeta glanced at Kakarot and didn’t think he’d be able to speak for awhile. Not that he blamed him. He knew only too well that sex with Raditz could leave one speechless. But as the Prince he pushed through it even as he moaned at the feel of being knotted by Raditz. “It was Kakarot’s idea to gather the dragon balls. Three wishes were made. He restored the lives of those lost due to Frieza, restored the planet to the day before it happened, and then wished for this jungle. I believe the last has to do with where he’d been living most of his life on Earth.”

Raditz moved his arms behind his head and grinned. “Guess this place belongs ta Kakarot then?”

“Yes,” Vegeta muttered. He didn’t think it was a bad wish, but a jungle meant rain. It wasn’t a desert. There was a fucking waterfall here and plants. Other Saiyans would try and fight for it with the resources it had. Not that any of the other Saiyans but Vegeta himself had a chance of besting Kakarot in a fight. Now if it were a game of wits they might have a chance. Vegeta would make sure he won any challenge of wits, not that most would take that route.

  
  
Raditz asked. “So, who breached my li’l brother, prince?”

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, “Who do you think, Raditz?”

His eyes widened. “Ya did?” He frowned.

  
  
“Now don’t look at me like that. It was just Kakarot and I for a long time. Well there’s Broly and Tarble, but they both live elsewhere.”

“Dun forget Kori,” Kakarot added before going silent again and just panting, eyes rolled back and half lidded.

Raditz blinked. “I dunno who they are.”

Vegeta cursed as he heard footsteps nearing them and he was stuck on Raditz’s dick. Which was where he wanted to be. But now there was a problem.

  
  
Raditz tilted his head back and blinked up as a Saiyan in green armor and a red bandana glared down at him, twig in his mouth.

“Raditz, what do ya think yer doin’!?”

“Uh, hi, Baba.”

The prince chuckled. “Well, it's good to see you too, Bardock. What brings you all the way out here?”

“I could sense my brat here,” he pressed the tip of his boot against one of Raditz’s shoulders, “and then I find him consorting with an Elite. What if ya get caught by th’ King, then what? Do ya want ta die again?”

Raditz gulped and shook his head.

  
  
The prince arched a brow. “My prime will not be able to kill Raditz. Raditz belongs to me, and no one but me is a match for Kakarot.”

A shorter Saiyan peaked around Bardock. “Ka-kakarot?”

Bardock turned to stare at the naked blissed out Saiyan he’d missed. His jaw dropped and he had to quickly snap his teeth back together so he didn’t lose his twig. “Look Gine, our cub is back home. Tha’ don’t explain this place.”

“Blame Kakarot,” Vegeta growled even as Raditz gulped looking nervous now.

Bardock asked, “An’ jist why would this be his fault?”

“He wished for a jungle without thinking about the problems that will arise with such a place on a desert planet.”

Just then Kakarot sat up and stared at Bardock and Gine. “Hey, why do ya look like me?”

“I dun look like ya, Kakarot, ya look like me,” Bardock grinned and winked.

  
  
“He does take after you, Bardock,” Gine purred. He moved from around Bardock.

  
  
Vegeta’s brows furrowed. Something was missing. “Where is Toma?”

“That’s who we were lookin’ fer when we felt Raditz was nearby.”

Vegeta sighed in contentment when his body finally released it’s hold on Raditz. He was able to stand up and gather his clothes. It wasn’t royal issue, but he could get some new ones at the palace. “I suppose I should go meet up with the King and catch up. I’m sure you four want to get reacquainted with each other.” He didn’t want to leave Raditz’s side, or infuriatingly Kakarot’s either.

Kakarot’s eyes widened. “Vegeta, where ya goin’?”

  
  
Bardock growled and smacked Kakarot upside the head with his open palm. “That’s th’ prince yer talkin’ to Kakarot. Ya don’t disrespect ‘im by callin’ him without ‘is title.”

Vegeta smirked and chuckled as Kakarot, despite being one of the strongest on Vegetasei rubbed his head. “He’s called me that for decades. Although I do know how to get him to call me his prince now,” he smirked as he thought of all the things he’d taught Kakarot in less than a week’s time.

  
  
“Well, he ain’t gonna disrespect ya like that anymore,” Bardock growled as he leaned down eye to eye with Kakarot, “are ya, ya brat?”

Kakarot gulped and glanced at Vegeta with big wide eyes.

  
  
“You’d best do what he says, Kakarot. You’re not on Earth anymore and other Saiyans will get mad at you if you don’t.” He wasn’t going to tell him that it would be fine if they were mates. But he’d met Raditz first and loved him first and although he had  _ feelings _ for Kakarot after spending so long with him, he had still helped to get Raditz killed. Plus it was funny as hell seeing him get smacked by Bardock like he was still a young cub.

Kakarot’s lips twisted into a pout. “My father-in-law was a king, ya know.”

Vegeta stilled. It was true. Yet Vegeta couldn’t see Kakarot’s late wife as a princess. She hadn’t dressed like one and certainly hadn’t acted like any he’d ever met before. He wondered whatever became of that Ox-King’s kingdom. It had certainly been small.

“You may have been married to a princess of a tiny country, or whatever, but that was on Earth and they were not Saiyan.”

Bardock growled. “Just how long ‘ave we been dead?”

  
  
Kakarot scratched the back of his head as he looked to Vegeta.

  
  
“Decades. I’m about one-hundred thirteen and Kakarot is about one-hundred eight in Earth years.” They could just use the scouters, if they still worked, to figure out what that means in terms of time on Vegetasei. 

Of course that just begged the question as to why all of their children had already died. Both his and Kakarot’s with their earth women. They’d all been half-Saiyan so they’d both thought they’d live half as long as any full blooded Saiyan might. He was still suspicious about  _ that, _ even if Kakarot wasn’t and was just  _ sad _ because his sons were gone to Otherworld.

Bardock stared at them. “Why th’ hell did ya wait so long?”

“We had Earth women who gave us cubs.”

Gine tilted his head. “Where are they?” He looked around with big excited eyes.

  
  
Kakarot lowered his head, bangs shadowing his eyes. “They got old an’ died.”

Vegeta nodded. “I don’t know how, but their lifespans were like that of their mothers. We’ve descendants back on Earth, but they’ve more human blood than Saiyan. None are even born with tails.” Although Pan’s grandson and Bulla’s grandson took after Kakarot and Vegeta himself respectively.

Gine’s shoulders slumped. “Oh Kakarot. Prince Vegeta. I’m so sorry.”

  
  
Bardock wrapped an arm around Gine and hugged him tight against his side.

  
  
Raditz had been quiet the entire exchange, watching them and thinking about what would happen if the King  _ did _ discover what they’d been doing. But hearing his little brother had had cubs and had outlived them he turned to hug him close. “I’m sorry ya lost yer cubs, Kakarot,” he wished he could have met them and apologized to his brother’s eldest. He’d only had one son last he’d known whom Raditz had scared and threatened, though he’d never really have hurt the cub.   
  


Vegeta glanced to his right. “I believe you do not have far to look for Toma, but I must be off.” He lifted up using his ki and then glanced at Raditz and Kakarot. “I’ll be back for you both once I’ve finished speaking with my prime.” And then he took off to head for the palace. He just hoped he was swift enough that no one saw anything but a blur so he could change into his royal garb.

Spotting his source on a balcony he swept into the open window and into the King’s chambers. He didn’t care if he smelled like sex - of Kakarot and Raditz. All Saiyans were proud when smelling of sex, although he knew it might enrage his source seeing as he’d been with two third class Saiyans. Not that Kakarot would stay third class for long when he was more than a match for Vegeta IV.

“Hello, my King.” Vegeta placed a hand over his chest and bowed to his source.

“My son, what the hell are you wearing?”

He glanced up, “Something from Earth. My royal clothes were far too beat up and old to wear.”

The King’s nose twitched as he scented the air. His face grew red as he growled. “Why the fuck do you smell like that useless third class!?”

“He is  _ not _ useless, my King.”

“There’s another scent, another third class?” His hands curled into fists. “I’ll kill them both.”

Vegeta growled and ascended to Super Saiyan Blue. 

The King stepped back, mouth ajar. “V-vegeta?”

“Yes, my prime, I’ve far exceeded the state of Super Saiyan. As has Kakarot.”

“Kakarot?” The King scoffed, “The cub of Bardock with just a power level of two?”

“It’s true, my King. He ascended to Super Saiyan before I did. He defeated Frieza first and more than once. Both of us have trained with Whis. Kakarot fought Beerus.”

“And he lives!?” The King’s eyes widened at the news. He began pacing in front of the crown prince.

  
  
Vegeta chuckled, but grew quiet again when his source glared at him.

“And is this Kakarot going to challenge?”

“He’s the one who wished you and everyone alive again and to restore this planet. He’s not interested in ruling, and he doesn’t like to kill.”

“A soft hearted simpleton.”

“You could say that, but he’s still very much Saiyan in that he’s always looking for someone stronger to defeat,” although he couldn’t imagine anyone that could defeat Kakarot after all they’d been through. Probably the idiot would have taken an offer to be Earth’s guardian if he hadn’t learned more about being Saiyan in that past alternate timeline.

“I’m surprised you have not killed him if he’s so strong.”

The crown prince growled at his source. “He’s  _ mine.” _

  
  
“Oh? Have someone you prefer over Raditz? After all  _ he isn’t _ a Super Saiyan. He’s not even as strong as Nappa.”

Prince Vegeta huffed. “Don’t make me challenge you for the throne just so I can take what mates I want.” He was not going to let his source dictate his life, even if they hadn’t seen each other in decades. He wasn’t a cub anymore. He’d had cubs of his own who’d had cubs of their own and so on and so forth.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” The King sighed and walked over to sit down on a slab of rock. “And you’d win. Who could defeat you?”

“Kakarot.  _ Sometimes,” _ but he wasn’t going to elaborate that sometimes meant most times, or even usually wound up in a tie.

“And why not ditch Raditz for Kakarot? You don’t  _ need _ both.”

The prince wondered if his sire had ever loved his own mates, or if it was just Prince Vegeta who loved Raditz and even that annoying Earth raised Saiyan who’d been the only one around him for so long. And when the fuck had  _ that _ happened!?

“You may not think I need Raditz, but I do. He’s mine and I will have him as my mate. As I shall have Kakarot.”

“What is it about Bardock’s cubs that have you so enthralled?”

Vegeta didn’t know either, he just felt the way he did and he’d not let anyone jeopardize his happiness, not even his own source.

“Have a seat, son, and tell me of what you’ve done in all the time we’ve not seen each other.”

And so, Vegeta began with the trials and tribulations he’d suffered under Freiza’s reign. Of how he’d met Kakarot and then slowly changed and even fell for an Earth woman. Spoke of all the challenges he’d faced and of his cubs and the loss of them due to their mother’s human genes aging them too swiftly. Perhaps swifter than should have been possible considering they were still half Saiyan and should still have been alive even if they aged twice as fast as a full blood. He didn’t care that his kids had weird names, since they’d been given to them by their mother. Though had he had his way Bra would have been called Eshalot. Although he knew that his descendants not being full blooded could never take the throne. But they were all immersed in Earth culture and lacked much of the Saiyan way. That did not stop him from missing his cubs and wishing there were some way they could still be with him.

  
  
The King frowned,  _ a lot, _ but the crown prince didn’t care. He hadn’t suffered like he had. Except he had died, the whole planet and most Saiyans had died when Frieza blew up the planet. But now the planet had Prince Vegeta and Kakarot to protect it and everyone on it, so long as they lived.

  
  
The King sighed. “That is a lot to take in.” He patted his lap. “Why don’t you come here, Vegeta and I’ll show you how much I’ve missed you.”

  
  
That was when a shorter version of the two, who sported bangs, walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^. Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter.


End file.
